


The Day After Valentine's Day

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: 50/50 (2011), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Meetings, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd actually forgotten it was Valentine's Day. Not that he was some big romantic, but TV dinners and sitcoms took on a whole new level of pathetic on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [ Heather ](http://theshorteststack.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is just us dipping our Valentine's day toes into the cozy little Tommy/Adam fandom. We hope you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day.

Tommy sat heavily on the bench and unwrapped his hands, twirling the dirty tape around his other hand. He gingerly rolled his arm, hearing his bad shoulder click. It still bothered him from time to time, but he didn't like to mention it, especially in front of Brendan. His brother would get the most pathetic, guilty, hangdog look and Tommy just didn't need that shit. He got enough of it from Pop.

He nodded at some of the other fighters as they came in and out of the locker room. The guy he'd sparred with gave him a wide berth as he held an ice pack against his nose. Tommy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How can you be a professional MMA fighter and still act like a fucking pussy when somebody clocks you during training? He shook his head and began shoving all his shit back in his locker. He clicked the lock shut and pulled his hoodie over his head, hiking up his bag before pushing out into the main area. He stopped for a moment, taking everything in. The gym was the closest thing he'd had to home lately; the familiar smell of sweat and dirty socks, the slap of fists against canvas and leather. He could hear Colt yelling somewhere in the background as he waved a goodbye at the girl at the desk. She waved back, her phone tucked in between her shoulder and ear, talking animatedly and gesturing at a giant bouquet of flowers on her desk.

Tommy wasn't looking forward to going home as he trudged down the street. It would be another lonely Friday night, resisting the urge to get shit faced and pass out on the couch. He didn't have many friends, people tend to be wary of him or wanted his autograph. The worst were the ones who thought they had something to prove, and tried to get all aggressive and in his face. So he'd taken to just avoiding everybody.

He wasn't going to go see Pop, their relationship was far from mended; it was tentative at best and he tried not to lose his temper every time they interacted. He could go see Brendan though. He had an off day tomorrow, and he could always do his running in Philly as well as the 'Burgh, but it was a four hour drive so he'd need to stay the night. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and stood in the middle of the sidewalk waiting for his brother to pick up.

Their relationship had actually grown, unlike with Pop; Brendan had sent money to Manny's family without even asking Tommy about it. That went a long way with the healing process and Tommy was trying not to let the resentment take over his life. Something he'd learned from the Army shrink they'd made him see in Leavenworth.

"HELLOOOOO!" A loud voice answered the phone, making Tommy wince and hold the phone away from his ear a little.

"Hey sweetie! It's Uncle Tommy...is Daddy home?"

"Uncle Tommy! It's Uncle Tommy!" He imagined his niece running down the hallway, slip sliding on her stocking feet. Emily had to run everywhere.

The phone exchanged hands and Brendan's voice came on the line.

"Hey, Tommy. What's up?"

"Hey man," Tommy was still really bad at asking people for things. He was always prepared for rejection even when he was pretty certain it wouldn't come. "So, ummm...I was wondering if I could come and see you guys?"

"Tonight?"

"Uh yeah. But it's cool if you can't."

"Uh...no. It's just that it's Valentine's Day, Tommy. You don't have plans to woo one of your fans or something?" Brendan teased.

"Fuck off," Tommy readjusted his bag and started back down the sidewalk toward home. "So I guess you and Tess have plans then?"

"Yeah. She'd have my balls if we didn't," Brendan laughed and Tommy could hear Tess in the background, yelling at him. It made his chest clench; he liked his brother's wife and their kids, but it was always a mix of sadness and happiness when he thought of them. He didn't want Brendan's exact life, just something close.

"Tess says hi," Brendan sounded like he was warding off Tess, and a thwacking sound filtered through the phone.

"Real sad, man. Championship fighter getting beat down by his wife," Tommy teased, stamping down the feeling of loneliness. He'd actually forgotten it was Valentine's Day. Not that he was some big romantic, but TV dinners and sitcoms took on a whole new level of pathetic on Valentine's Day.

"She's a scary lady, bro. Why don't you come down tomorrow? Go out and get laid tonight, maybe then you'll be able to relax."

"Fuck you," Tommy repeated.

"What's the big deal man? You're a single guy, just go out. Have some fun. You really need it."

"I'm gay," Tommy blurted out, and then looked around to see if anyone had heard him. He didn't know why the fuck he'd said that.

"Tommy, I already knew that," Brendan's voice was serious for once.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Tommy was angry at himself, and was taking it out on his brother.

"It doesn't matter how many tough guy tattoos you get, or how many muscles you have, I just know. You're my brother, and I love you. It doesn't matter either way. I meant it, go get some. Then come see us tomorrow."

"I still don't get how you knew," Tommy grumbled. He was thrown by how easy that had been. He'd never told anyone before and Brendan was acting like he'd just said he liked the color blue.

"Does it really matter? Listen. I have to go, Tess wants me in some monkey suit for dinner. Seriously though, listen to what I said. See you tomorrow!"

Tommy stared at his phone and chewed on his lip. Fuck that, how was he supposed to just 'go get laid?' He wasn't about to go into one of those dancing, flashing lights clubs he'd seen. Not to mention that he wasn't interested in being the 'First Gay MMA fighter' outed on some website. It couldn't hurt to just go out to drink though. Not to some fucking gay bar, but just go be around people. He shrugged to himself and headed home for a shower.

***

Adam kept running his hands through his hair. He'd grown it out long again and was having trouble getting used to the sensation of curls in his face. He held his drink and sipped it, scanning the bar crowd. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to find anybody here tonight. Kyle was mostly okay with Adam's fairly new revelation of being gay, but he wasn't quite ready to accompany him to any gay bars. So Adam resigned himself to being Kyle's wingman for the night. He sighed as he watched his friend hit on a tall, dark haired woman with his usual awkwardness; he really didn't get how women found that shit charming. He could hear Kyle's nervous, stoner laugh from over here. He rolled his eyes and smiled, glad that somebody was going to get laid on this stupid holiday.

It's not like he was hard up; after he'd had his epiphany he'd actually gone a little crazy experimenting with his newly discovered sexuality, and of course it'd been fun, and he'd learned a lot. He was just tired of it, he wanted more than that. He shook his head and headed to the bar for a refill, squeezing in beside countless couples giggling and making out practically on top of the bar. He managed to attract the bartender's attention, and waited quietly for his drink. The back of his neck prickled and he turned to look at the man standing directly next to him. He was wearing a scowl, and was still bundled up in his coat and fingerless gloves, nursing a beer as he stared at Adam. His mouth was unbelievably plush for a guy, accentuated by the toothpick rolling back and forth across his lips

Adam met the other man's gray eyes and was startled at the intensity of this guy's stare. He shifted nervously, feeling his cheeks redden when the guy didn't think it appropriate to stop staring at him. He ducked his head and looked away. The bartender placed his glass in front of him and before he could say anything, the stranger spoke up.

"Put that on my tab, Jake," He had a thick Pittsburgh accent and his voice sent shivers down Adam's spine, causing heat to pool in his belly.

"Um. Thanks," He lifted the glass, and when the other man didn't say anything, he drank it, not breaking eye contact.

"No problem. You from around here?" The man sounded unsure, and a bit rusty at talking to strangers. Or maybe just people. 

Adam was charmed; the man was gorgeous and he wasn't ashamed to admit he had a type. Burly and frowny really did it for him, he'd stopped questioning why a while back. He smiled at the man and got a tentative answering smile in return.

He had to lean in close to be heard over the music and the low buzz of couples' conversation. "Nah. Seattle. Our job transferred us here."

"Who's we?" The man suddenly looked guarded.

"Oh. My best friend. He's off trying to convince some woman to go home with him," He craned his neck but couldn't see Kyle anywhere. Shrugging, he turned back to the man. "I'm Adam," He stuck out his hand, and was happy when the other man grasped it, shaking once and squeezing gently. His hand was warm and calloused. He really hoped he wasn't off and that this man was trying to pick him up.

"Tommy." 

"I like that," He stayed in Tommy's space on the pretense that it was the only way he could hear him. He wondered what the other man's mouth would feel like, it looked soft and he really wanted to bite at those overly large lips. He took a large gulp of his drink too quickly and choked a little. Tommy pulled him closer by his arm and thumped him on the back.

"Thanks...again," Adam spluttered, his face and the tips of his ears ears turning bright red. He took a smaller sip of his drink, managing to swallow like a civilized person this time.

Tommy was grinning, it was a slow, lazy movement that made his eyes light up. Adam got the impression he was being assessed, and maybe even laughed at a little bit.

"You want to go somewhere quieter?" Tommy leaned in and spoke directly in Adam's ear, his lips brushing it for a split second. Adam couldn't suppress the full body shudder that this, combined with the warm breath and the rumble of Tommy's voice, caused.

"Um...yeah. I just need to text my friend," He pulled out his phone and quickly text Kyle saying he got a ride and to not worry about him. He turned back to Tommy who was now standing, putting his wallet back in his jeans, and nodded. He couldn't help but smile as he followed the other man out. He _did_ want more than a one night stand, but he wasn't going to turn down one with such a hot guy when the opportunity presented itself.

***

Tommy stood awkwardly in the doorway as Adam looked around his small apartment. He'd tidied up earlier, so it wasn't too shabby, but he still swallowed nervously. He was surprised at his own boldness; maybe Brendan's words had sunk in or he'd just had too many beers, but here he was with this stranger, about to get laid. Hopefully. On the bus ride home, he'd learned that Adam worked in radio and had never watched MMA in his life. Which was something of a relief to Tommy. He had a surprisingly deep voice, and was the sexiest guy in a fucking sweater vest that Tommy had ever met. His eyes were dark, and he was lithe and had long legs; he was actually an inch or two taller than Tommy. That was okay because Tommy was probably two of Adam when it came to width.

Adam was standing in his living room with his hands resting awkwardly on his hips. His face was flushed red and he chewed nervously on his lip, looking unsure of himself now it was just the two of them. Tommy watched him silently, leaning back against the door, his hands in his jacket pockets. He stayed silent and raised an eyebrow at Adam.

"Um...look. This may sound really dumb, and I hope to fuck I'm not wrong. I mean I probably should have asked you this before you brought me here," Adam laughed nervously. "I just don't want there to be some sort of...you know...misunderstanding?"

Tommy's heart sank a little, the man either wasn't gay or wasn't interested. He held his breath, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

"I just think you're really hot and I hope we're here to...I don't know...do something about that?" Adam finished with a helpless shrug.

Tommy took a minute to filter the words and, when he didn't reply, Adam started babbling.

"Um. Jesus, I hope you're not offended. Please don't hit me or anything. I can just go home and we can forget this ever happened. I'm just new to this and I got the wrong idea. No big deal."

Tommy let out a short laugh, and Adam stopped, his mouth still open.

"I'm not going to fucking hit you. Jesus fucking Christ, man. I brought you here 'cause I think you're hot."

Adam stood a little straighter and smiled shyly, his face dimpling as he did, and it knocked the breath out of Tommy for a second.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Tommy felt like an idiot saying it, but it came out without him even having a chance to think or stop himself.

"What? No I'm not. You though..I mean, holy shit," Adam raised his hands and waved them vaguely in Tommy's direction, making him laugh again. He shrugged out of his coat and pulled off his gloves. Adam swallowed when he pulled his hoodie and his t-shirt off in one motion. Tommy smirked and flexed a little, knowing exactly what he looked like when he did.

"Fuck," Adam breathed, and they started toward each other at the same time. Tommy grabbed him up and their mouths slammed together, it wasn't soft, or warm, or even a real kiss; their teeth clashed and Adam grabbed Tommy's face in his hands. He bit down on Tommy's lip, making his cock, already half hard, fill up quickly. He yanked at the sweater vest and got it pulled up over Adam's head, throwing it somewhere behind himself. He pushed Adam's hair out of his face and stepped back to look at him for a minute. His lips were red and swollen, his pupils swollen and he was panting heavily with arousal. Tommy moved his hands down and unbuttoned his own jeans, pushing them down and stepping out of them. He pressed his body back against Adam's and kissed him slowly this time, his tongue parting Adam's lips and licking into his mouth. He was grinding against Adam and felt him fumbling with his own pants. He pulled back again and helped the other man, freeing him of his belt and letting the pants puddle around his ankles.

Adam was even more beautiful naked, he wasn't as skinny as he looked in his baggy clothes, and his cock was curved up high against his belly, hard and leaking. Tommy groaned and pulled Adam back toward him, reaching around to grip the other man's ass with both hands. He slid them to just below where his legs met his ass and, without warning, lifted the other man up. Adam yelped but quickly and instinctively wrapped his legs around Tommy's thick waist, wrapping his arms around his neck to match.

"Oh God, yes," Adam breathed out against Tommy's neck as he began walking, carrying Adam with him. He backed Adam up against the wall and held him there with his bulk.

"You like that?" Tommy punctuated it with a roll of his hips and Adam's head thunked back against the wall with a moan. He pinned Adam with his hips and ground their erections together. He was half ready to come just from Adam looking so debauched, his eyes rolling back in his head and his hair plastered across his already sweaty face. He had a flush spreading down his chest and was letting out little moans, whispering _yes_ and _fuck,yeah._

Adam kissed him, hard and messy, still nibbling a little; then he pulled back, gasping for air. Tommy retaliated by ducking his head and biting hard at Adam's pale skin, feeling other man spasm and cry out.

"Fuck. Please fuck me. Fuck me right now," Adam begged in between harsh breaths as Tommy continued to ring bites around his collarbone.

Tommy froze and almost let Adam slip.

"What's the matter?" Adam choked out, gripping his legs tighter around Tommy's waist.

Tommy grabbed his hips and hiked him back up.

"I don't have any condoms. Do you?' Tommy asked hopefully.

"Fuck. No," They rested against each other for a minute, panting to catch a breath.

Adam rolled his hips and whispered "Fuck it. Next time."

Tommy felt a warm haze in his chest at the thought of _'next time.'_ He renewed his thrusting, the drag of their cocks was eased only by sweat and it hurt a little bit but Tommy didn't want to stop to hunt down his lube, and Adam wasn't complaining. He licked his hand and squeezed it between them, one hand on Adam's ass holding him up, and held their cocks together. He pressed a kiss to Adam's throat and continued to suck, feeling some strange urge to mark the man. The thought of a dark mark above Adam's shirts for everyone to see had him moving faster in the circle of his fist. He could feel Adam's nails digging into his shoulders as he used them as leverage to move with Tommy.

With a muffled groan, Tommy came all over his fist and Adam sunk his teeth into Tommy's shoulder, coming right after him and biting down hard. Tommy winced, but couldn't complain as he looked at all the crooked teeth marks he'd left across the other man's shoulders and chest. He also couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it as he brushed across them with his thumb and smirked to himself.

"That was the best fucking not fuck I've ever had," Adam gasped out.

"Then just imagine what the actual fuck'll be like," Tommy squeezed Adam's hips, letting his legs drop down gently but he didn't move back.

"Oh my God. I don't know if I can." 

Tommy buried his face into Adam's neck and smiled. Brendan was right, he _did_ feel better. He dragged Adam to the bathroom, laughing as the man's legs shook and he stumbled.

"Fuck you," Adam said with another dimpled smile, no malice in his words.

They kissed in the shower with less urgency, able to take the time to taste each other, and explore each other's bodies. Adam avoided the questions about the large scar on his back but promised to tell him about it later. Tommy's chest constricted again at Adam mentioning a later, even when the urge to fuck had died down a little.

"You can't fucking ride the bus home this late, man," He shoved Adam down onto his bed and the other man protested sleepily. "Shut up and go to sleep, Adam."

Adam nodded and grinned. "Are we gonna cuddle?"

"You're sleeping in my bed, fuck yeah we're gonna cuddle," Tommy blushed a little but climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, tucking him into the curve of his body and running fingers through his hair.

"Happy Valentine's day, Tommy," Adam mumbled.

"Technically, it's the day after Valentine's day."

"Fine. Happy day _after_ Valentine's day. Fucker."

"That's better," Tommy laughed and drifted off to sleep with Adam wrapped in his arms.

***

Tommy didn't actually make it to Brendan's the next day. Instead, he ended up having an only _kind_ of awkward morning after breakfast, while Adam blinked sleepily and drank too many cups of coffee. Tommy bashfully asked if Adam wanted to go to the corner store with him to get supplies. It took Adam a moment to catch on, but when he did, he stood up and kissed the breath out of Tommy, then rushing to put his pants on.

The next time Tommy visited Brendan, he took Adam, presenting him to the family, and was inordinately pleased when Emily and Rosie attacked the other man and dragged him off to play dress up. He ignored Adam's pleas for help and just laughed, continuing to ignore Brendan's smug I-told-you-so looks. Even if he had told him so, he wasn't about to admit it.

Tommy and Adam now had a tradition; they only ever celebrated the day _after_ Valentine's day. Usually by having lots of sex and ignoring everyone else, but honestly they'd both always been a little different, and it worked for them.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](http://sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
